


Those little moments

by Esteicy



Series: Glimmadora week 2020 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Modern Era, Quarantine, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Adora has to keep working outside during social distancing, it's not an easy task and she usually arrives home quite tired, but it's there when she gets those little moments that make everything worth it.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Those little moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is for the Glimmadora week 3 event in Tumblr, what other otp can deliver 3 whole events in one year? Mine can xD
> 
> Anyway I mostly made graphic stuffs for this (edits, aesthetics) but decided to also submit some little writing.
> 
> This is a Modern AU of Glimmadora during quarantine/social distancing, this has had an affected us all in real life but there's always some stuffs that make the effort worth it, I wanted to show that here.
> 
> So now please read and enjoy!

Adora sighed when she finally opened her apartment door, pushing it closed with her foot and walking quickly to the bathroom, it was always the same routine. 

She took off her mask and washed her hands for several seconds making sure every corner of them were sanitized, then washed the mask as well. The next step was taking off her clothes and putting on a robe, taking care of the laundry and then going to take a shower because why not? The day had been quite hot and she needed it.

Having to work in the middle of a pandemic was awful, she wad tired and afraid that everything she was doing wouldn't be enough, after all lots of costumers in her workplace couldn't even bother to wear their stupid masks without making a scene.

She went to her room and got dressed in casual and comfortable clothes, lying on her bed and trying to let the tension of the day go. 

Then music coming from her phone made her smile and feel a little better immediately.

"Hi Glimmer" she said softly answering the video call.

"Hello Adora! How was your day?" Glimmer said enthusiastically as always.

"Long, exhausting, the typical" she shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" she looked worried, unlike Adora she had the privilege to work from home comfortably so she could avoid going out unless it was completely necessary.

"It's fine, knowing I can come home and talk with you makes things easier" she gave her a look full of love, making Glimmer blush.

"You silly..." she laughed "But you also make my day better, I can't wait to visit you this weekend."

"I'm counting the minutes to see you, princess" talking with her was exactly what she needed "How is your dad?"

"He is doing well! Mom says he is recovering from his surgery quickly" she answered excited. 

"That's a relief...I visited Razz before work and she is also doing well, I'll get her groceries tomorrow."

"That's great, maybe we can have some tea with her during the weekend, bake something, she must feel lonely now that we can't go so often." 

"I'm sure she would like that" she nodded "You are so kind, Glimmer." 

"You too Adora, you make me so proud." 

Adora sighed now happily, having to deal with social distancing was a hard task but knowing that way she was keeping the people she loved safe, that it meant they could keep smiling and enjoying life...it made so much of it worth it. And her amazing girlfriend was certainly a great support. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but that's fine, it wasn't a complex idea just a soft moment in hard times.
> 
> Please stay safe, wear a mask, wash your hands and stay at home if you can, this isn't over yet but we have to support each other, your effort is worth it ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated 😊


End file.
